Halo Improve Roleplay 001
2:04Hiddenlich*On a planet dominated by massive deserts of gray sand and methane lakes *2:05Dudegi WC*there are some grunts walking around *2:06HiddenlichUrzog: Why did we come to this place anyway? *Toto: The major needed to calm his nerves. *2:08Dudegi WCLinling: And there's a methane lake nearby! *2:08HiddenlichUrzog: Me-me-methane? *Urzog: METHANE! *ADgee has joined the chat. *2:09Hiddenlich*Urzog spins himself around and runs toward the massive lake 200 yards away * *2:09ADgeeHi *2:10Dudegi WCLinling: METHANE **:D *2:10ADgeeAwhrze: Hello hey. *2:11Dudegi WChttp://rumandmonkey.com/widgets/toys/namegen/7594#.V40p2NIrLIV *Use this *2:11ADgeeok *2:12Dudegi WC*the lake houses strange aquatic creatures* *2:12ADgeePalip: Hello hey. *2:12Dudegi WC*most of which are greyish for camouflage *(brb if we're even still going) *2:17ADgee(ok) *2:18HiddenlichUrzog dives into the lake and starts drinking the methane *Urzog: PARADISE! PARADISE! PARADISE! *Toto: You know there are beasts in there, right? *2:21ADgeePalip: I don't think that's very safe. *2:21HiddenlichUrzog: I'M TIRED FROM GETTING METHANE OUT OF THE TANK! *Toto: Your death wish *User909 has joined the chat. *2:25User909a *2:25Hiddenlich *2:26User909 *2:26HiddenlichWe are doing an improv role-play that just started 22 minutes ago *Nothing has really happened *We are grunts on a gray desert planet with methane lakes *2:27User909ok *2:28Hiddenlich*A three foot long piranha-like fish approaches Urzog *2:28User909Torig: Woa, this place is weird *2:28Hiddenlichhttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Unggoy Just for reference *Urzog: Ooh, slimy *Urzog: Wait, slime- **Urzog is pulled under the surface of the lake *2:30Dudegi WCLinling: Gross *2:32HiddenlichUrzog: LET GO YOU UNWORTHY BEING! **Urzog is unable to free himself from the piranha-like fish *2:33Dudegi WC*a couple of grunts approach the water with their plasma pistols* *2:34User909Torig: !! *2:35HiddenlichUrzog: HELP! HELP! *2:36Dudegi WCLinling: Just shoot the damn thing! *Linling: I would but my gun is out of charge *2:37User909Torig punches the fish *2:38HiddenlichFish: KRKR! *2:38Dudegi WC*more fish show up* *2:38Hiddenlich*The fish releases Urzog, but attacks the other Grunts in the methane lake *Toto: DIE PESTS! *2:40Dudegi WC*a few more grunts with needlers charge in* *2:41HiddenlichToto: AIYAIYAIYAI! **Toto jumps into the water and grabs three of the gish **fish *2:43Dudegi WC*one of the fish slaps toto in the face* *2:43ADgeebrb dinnee *2:45HiddenlichToto: ARGH! **Toto bites the tail of the fish *2:47User909Torig: ...what are we doing here again? *2:47HiddenlichUrzog: WHERE THE HELL IS THE MAJOR? **The grunts stop fighting and begin to argue *2:48Dudegi WCLinling: This is why we always play follow the leader! *2:49HiddenlichUrzog: BUT WHAT IF THE LEADER WANTS TO BE ALONE? *2:49Dudegi WC(might drop connection soon) *2:50User909oohk *2:50Hiddenlich*A spirit lands near the group of grunts *2:50Dudegi WC*Linling tries to follow the footprint trails to the major* **but failed to realize that most grunts have exactly the same footprint* *2:51Hiddenlich*A group of Jackals exit the spirit *(They are the obnoxious ones from Halo 5) *2:51Dudegi WC*a jackal runs up and smacks one of the attacking fish* *2:52HiddenlichJackal: *In a high and cracking voice* WHO IS THE MAJOR? *2:54Dudegi WC*FlipYap appears* *2:55HiddenlichJackal: WHO? *2:55Dudegi WCFlipYap: I am the major! I was trying to RELAX, until these idiots spooked the locals *FlipYap: THIS IS WHY WE BROUGHT OUR METHANE TANKS WITH US *2:57HiddenlichUrzog: WE NEVER HAVE NATURAL METHANE! *Urzog: I DON'T LIKE PROCESSED METHANE! *2:57Dudegi WCFlipYap: WELL DON'T GO SWIMMING AROUND ON PEOPLE'S PROPERTY *2:57User909Torig: I'm Torig *2:57Dudegi WCFlipYap: ASK THESE THINGS FOR A CUP OF METHANE *FlipYap: I'm sure they're smart enough... *2:58HiddenlichJackal: PROPERTY? **The Jackal attacks another Jackal out of anger *Jackal: WE ARE WASTING TIIIIIIIIIIIIME! *2:58Dudegi WCFlipYap: Time for what...? *FlipYap: We're on vacation *2:59HiddenlichJackal: Vacation my rectum! *Jackal: Muhumedee will be furious! *Toto: Would, be furious. *2:59Dudegi WCFlipYap: He'd probably be less furious if you guys didn't turn into brutes with those shields *3:01HiddenlichUrzog: Torig, these guys are being stupid. Let's abandon them! *Jackal: I CAN BREAK YOUR NECK FLIPTRAP! *3:02Dudegi WCFlipYap: AND I CAN DRAIN YOUR SHIELD INSTANTLY *3:02HiddenlichJackal: I CAN POP YOUR TANK OFF OF YOUR BACK! *3:03Dudegi WCFlipYap: THERE'S METHANE RIGHT NEXT TO US *FlipYap: Even though it's populated by aggressive fish things *3:04HiddenlichJackal: THEN GO GET EATEN TO TAKE A BREATH! **The Jackal shoots at FlipYap's methane tank *3:04Dudegi WC*it doesn't pop immediately because the jackal probably has a plasma pistol too* *3:05HiddenlichJackal: ARGH! *3:05Dudegi WC*FlipYap tries to move to the side and overcharge his plasma pistol* *3:05Hiddenlich*The Jackal throws the plasma pistol at FlipYap *(His plasma pistol. Not FlipYap's.) *3:05Dudegi WC*FlipYap falls over* *FlipYap: Ow *3:06Hiddenlich*The Jackal tackles FlipYap and claws at his face *3:06Dudegi WC*FlipYap shoots the jackal immediately* *3:07Hiddenlich*The plasma burst leaves the Jackal blinded and with a massive burn mark on his face *3:07Dudegi WC*FlipYap tries to squirm out and back up* *3:08HiddenlichJackal: MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE! *3:09Dudegi WCFlipYap: ONE OF YOU SHOOT HIM Category:Unfinished Roleplays